Kagome's betray
by Yokais-Goku-Hiei
Summary: WHAT!?!?! Inuyasha jealous! Find out what he's jealous about!Chapter 7's up!!Please r&r and I hope you enjoy!
1. What?

Kagome's betray  
  
Chapter 1:What!?!?!?!?!  
  
This is my first Inuyasha story so I hope you like it!  
  
Hiei: I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are in Kagome's time. (Inuyasha followed her into her time)  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha why won't you stay here at my house.It might just be safe for you to stay here.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome listen I'm not going to stay at your house all day!  
  
Kagome:STAY HERE OR ELSE.  
  
Inuyasha:Or else what,huh?!  
  
Kagome: Or else I'll say sit!  
  
Inuyasha:Owww!!!! W-why did you have to say that?!  
  
Kagome:Oh.Your asking me why did I say sit? Well,I said sit because you wouldn't listen to me.So that's why I said sit.  
  
Inuyasha:Owww!! Stop saying sit!!!!  
  
Kagome:Why should I?!  
  
Inuyasha:Because I don't like sit!!!!  
  
Kagome:WELL DEAL WITH IT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:NO!!!!!!  
  
Kagome:SIT!!!! I have to go  
  
.Inuyasha:Owww!! Kagome wait!!!!  
  
Kagome:I can't!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome where are you going?!  
  
Kagome:School of course.  
  
Inuyasha~~Oh,so that's where she's going.Grrr!!! She leaves me all alone for a whole day!!!! Grrr!!! I'm not going to stay at her house for a whole day!!!!  
  
Kagome:See ya later Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Uhhhh..See ya Kagome!!!! Inuyasha~~I'm not going to stay at her house all day!!!! I'm going to follow her.Kagome your not going to leave me alone for a whole day!! I WILL find you!!  
  
Inuyasha starts to follow Kagome to school.Kagome doesn't know Inuyasha is following her.  
  
Kagome:Hey you guys!!!  
  
Mary:Huh? Oh.Hey Kagome!! What's up?  
  
Kagome:Oh nothing much.  
  
Mary:Don't you think we should stop talking and get to class?  
  
Kagome:Oh.Yeah your right! We don't want to be late for class.  
  
Inuyasha~~huh? How come she's just standing there?  
  
Kagome and Mary start running into the building.  
  
Kagome:I think we better hurry up.Class is going to start soon.  
  
Mary:Yeah. I know what you mean.We don't want to be late for class,right?  
  
Kagome:Yeah.We're almost there,right?  
  
Mary: Yeah.  
  
Teacher:Class,is everyone here?  
  
Class: No.  
  
Teacher:Who's not here?  
  
Class:Kagome and Mary.  
  
Teacher:I guess I have to mark them absent then.  
  
Kagome and Mary:No you don't!  
  
Teacher:Huh?!  
  
Kagome and Mary:We're here.  
  
Teacher:Good morning Kagome,Mary.  
  
Kagome and Mary:Good morning teacher.Sorry we're late.  
  
Teacher:You guys made it here,right?  
  
Kagome and Mary:Yeah.  
  
Teacher:Take your seat now.  
  
Kagome and Mary:Yes teacher.  
  
The teacher started teaching.  
  
Inuyasha:Should I call Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha tried calling Kagome,but she couldn't hear him.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome!  
  
This time Kagome heard him and said  
  
Kagome:Sit!  
  
nuyasha:Owww!  
  
Teacher:Kagome what has gotten into you!  
  
Kagome:Uhhhhh...Nothing teacher.  
  
Teacher:Shall I continue?  
  
Kagome:Yes teacher.I'm sorry I interrupted you.  
  
Teacher:That's alright Kagome.  
  
The teacher began continuing teaching.Kagome raised her hand.The teacher picked Kagome.  
  
Teacher:Yes Kagome.  
  
Kagome:Can I go outside for fresh air?  
  
Teacher:Did you finish all of your work?  
  
Kagome:Yes.  
  
Inuyasha~~Huh?What are they talking about?What is Kagome trying to ask?  
  
Teacher:Ok.You may go outside and get fresh air.  
  
Kagome:Thank you teacher.  
  
Kagome walked out the building and found Inuyasha up in the tree next to her classroom and said  
  
Kagome:Sit!  
  
Inuyasha fell down and said  
  
Inuyasha:Oww.Huh? Oh.Hi Kagome.What's up?  
  
Kagome:WHAT'S UP?! WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME AT SCHOOL I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT HOME!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Well,I didn't want to stay at the house alone with your grandpa and mom.So I decided to follow you.  
  
Kagome:WHY?!  
  
Inuyasha:Cause....  
  
Kagome:CAUSE WHAT?!  
  
Inuyasha~~I don't like her or anything.I just didn't want to be alone all day.I rather go back to my era than stay at Kagome's house.Inuyasha:Listen Kagome,I didn't want to be alone all day with your grandpa and mom.I rather go back to my era than stay at your house!  
  
Kagome:Oh really?! SIT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Oww.What was that for?!  
  
Kagome:Oh nothing really.  
  
Inuyasha:Why did you say sit though?!  
  
Kagome:I want you to STAY HERE OR ELSE I WON'T HELP YOU FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS ANYMORE.AND I WON'T RETURN,TOO!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Uhhhhhh.You really won't do that would you?  
  
Kagome:You think I'm not going to do that,huh?! OH I WILL DO THAT IF YOU DON'T LISTEN.Oh yeah that won't make you become full fledge demon!Hahaha.How do you like that?!  
  
Inuyasha:Grrr.Fine! I'LL STAY HERE!!!! Inuyasha~~And I WILL became full fledge demon! Inuyasha hops up into the tree and stays there until Kagome returned.Inuyasha~~This is taking forever!!! Where's Kagome?! Grrr!!!  
  
Teacher:See you guys tomorrow!!!!  
  
Class was over.  
  
Class:Bye teacher!!!!  
  
Kagome~~I better hurry up and go outside before Inuyasha does something bad.  
  
Inuyasha~~What's Kagome doing?!  
  
Kagome's boyfriend was waiting for her,but Kagome didn't know that.  
  
Kagome~~Darn it my boyfriend's there!What am I going to do?!  
  
Kagome's boyfriend:Hey Kagome!  
  
Kagome:Hey! Kagome~~What does he want to talk about now?!  
  
Kagome's boyfriend:Uhhhhh..Well,I have to go.OK?  
  
Kagome:Uhhh..Ok.See ya.Kagome~~That was all?!  
  
Inuyasha~~Huh?! What garbage are they talking now?!  
  
Kagome's boyfriend kissed Kagome and left.  
  
Inuyasha~~WHAT?!?!?!GRRRR!!!! HE KISSED HER!!!!! GRRRR!!!!! I'M SO OUTTA HERE!!!!  
  
___________________________________________ ________  
  
Hiei:I'm back! Lol! Hehehe! I hope you liked the first chapter!  
  
___________________________________________ ________ 


	2. What happened Inuyasha?

Chapter 2:What happened Inuyasha?  
  
Hiei:Hiei here! Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter well here's more!  
  
___________________________________________ ________  
  
Inuyasha started crying with his head down and went to Kagome's house.Kagome's mom was there.  
  
Kagome's mom: Oh.Inuyasha what are you doing here?I thought you were with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha:I was.  
  
His head was still down.  
  
Kagome's mom~~Why is his head down now?Kagome's mom:Inuyasha are you all right?  
  
Inuyasha:DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALL RIGHT???!!!!  
  
Kagome's mom:I'm sorry.It doesn't look like your all right.What happened?  
  
Inuyasha:Please don't ask me that anymore ok.  
  
Kagome's mom:Ok Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:Can you please tell Kagome...  
  
Kagome's mom:Yes.  
  
Inuyasha:Never come back,forget everyone,forget me and our friends,also forget the experience we had together.  
  
Kagome's mom:Yes Inuyasha.I'll tell Kagome that.  
  
Inuyasha:Thank you.  
  
Kagome's mom:Your welcome.  
  
Inuyasha left with his head down and went into the well.  
  
Kagome's mom~~Inuyasha?Is he fine?What did Kagome do to upset him?  
  
Kagome was running home trying to see if Inuyasha was there.Inuyasha was back in his time now.Miroku,Sango,and Shippo saw him with his head down.  
  
Shippo:Inuyasha are you alright?  
  
Inuyasha:DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?!?!  
  
Shippo:Uhh.no.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha what happened?  
  
Inuyasha:NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS OK!!!!!  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha the heck did Kagome do?  
  
Inuyasha:Nothing ok.  
  
.Sango:Inuyasha do you even want us to keep asking you what happened back there?  
  
Inuyasha:No not really.  
  
Sango:Ok.I understand.Now.YOU GUYS NEED TO SHUT UP AND STOP ASKING WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE OK?!  
  
Sango looked really scary to them too.  
  
Miroku and Shippo:Ok.Sorry Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:That's alright.Uhh.I'm going.to be alone.for a while ok.Please don't follow me ok.  
  
Shippo:Are you mad at Kagome or are you disappointed?  
  
Sango:Shippo!!!!  
  
Shippo:What?!  
  
Inuyasha:It's alright Sango,but thanks.You see Shippo,it's both.  
  
Shippo:Oh.I see.Sorry Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:It's alright.Bye you guys.And please take care of Shippo.for Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango:Ok.Yeah sure.  
  
Inuyasha:Thank you.  
  
Before Inuyasha left,he got a tree and put it into the well so Kagome couldn't come to their time anymore.  
  
Shippo:Inuyasha did the same thing again!!!!  
  
Sango:What?! What do you mean Shippo?!  
  
Hiei:Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! More will come soon! I promise all of you!  
  
__________________________________ 


	3. Help Jinenji!

Chapter 3:Help Jinenji!  
  
Hiei:BOO!! Hehehe Well here's more now! ENJOY!  
  
___________________________________________ ________  
  
Miroku:He did that before.He hugged Kagome and took her jewel shards and then he pushed her into her time.Right Shippo?  
  
Shippo:Yep.Miroku's right Sango.  
  
Sango:But how can that be?I thought they liked each other.  
  
Shippo:I thought that too,but I think Inuyasha likes Kikyo instead of Kagome.  
  
Miroku:No way!!!! There's no way he likes Kikyo instead of Kagome.Remember he said he likes both,Kikyo and Kagome.  
  
Shippo: *sigh* I hope so.But he should like Kagme better than Kikyo.  
  
Miroku:I think he just likes Kagome.He probably loves Kikyo.Shippo you remember that story where Kikyo thought Inuyasha betrayed her,right?Well I think he thinks of her a lot now don't you think so?  
  
Shippo:Well yeah I guess so.  
  
Sango:Did I miss something here?  
  
Miroku:What do you mean Sango?  
  
Sango:*sigh*You just don't get it do you?!?!  
  
Miroku~ *whispers to Shippo* Shippo do you know what Sango's talking about?  
  
Shippo~I have no idea.I think it's because we weren't talking to her.  
  
.Miroku~Oh really?!  
  
Shippo~Well yeah.I mean that we are just talking to each other,not Sango.  
  
Miroku~So your saying we should talk to her too?  
  
Shippo~That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you!!!!!  
  
Sango:Are you guys finished talk to each other?!  
  
Shippo:Oh uhh yeah.So do you think we should try and get this tree out of the well so Kagome can come back?  
  
Miroku:Of course we should! Sango you ready?  
  
Sango:Ready for what?  
  
Shippo:Yeah.What do you mean Miroku?  
  
Miroku:I mean let's try to take the tree out our selves.  
  
Sango:WHAT?! Are you kidding?  
  
Miroku:No.I really mean it.Let's try.  
  
Sango:No way Miroku! I'm not going to take that tree out.  
  
Miroku:Why not? *touches Sango butt*  
  
Sango:AHHH!!!!*slaps Miroku*  
  
Miroku:Owww!  
  
Sango:Don't you think we should find someone else to do this?How about that half-breed like Inuyasha?  
  
Miroku:Uhh oh you mean that half-breed that helped Killila?  
  
Sango:Yeah him!!Miroku do you know he's name?  
  
Miroku:Nope.I think it's Jinenji or something like that.  
  
Shippo:That's he's name you guys.  
  
Sango and Miroku:Oh.  
  
Miroku:I guess we were right then.Lets go try and find him ok.  
  
Sango and Shippo:Ok.Yeah sure.  
  
So Sango,Miroku,and Shippo trys to find Jinenji and his mother.  
  
*munch munch*  
  
Shippo:Wahhh!!! What..was.that?!?!  
  
Miroku:Shippo I don't hear anything.  
  
Sango:Huh?Killila what's wrong?  
  
Shippo:She probably hears that thing too.  
  
Sango:Miroku,Shippo,and Killila stop moving.You'll probably hear the sound too ok.  
  
*munch munch*  
  
Shippo:There.  
  
Sango interupted~Shippo be quite ok.  
  
Shippo~Oh ok then.  
  
They listened very carefully.  
  
*munch munch  
  
Shippo~~There it is again.  
  
Sango grapped a rock and.. *Bwok* the creature came out.  
  
Sango:Oh.  
  
It was Jinenji!  
  
Sango:Are you Jinenji?  
  
Jinenji:Yes I am.Who are you and how do you know my name?  
  
Sango:Oh well it's because I know that you know Kagome and Inuyasha and they're our friends.  
  
Jinenji:Yes I know them.So you must be Kagome's friend that needed a medicine right?  
  
Sango:Uhh yes that was it.But I wasn't the one who needed it.It was my cat,Killila,that needed it  
  
.Jinenji:Oh.Killila of course.So why are you looking for me?  
  
Sango:Oh well Inuyasha just left without Kagome.And now Kagome's stuck in her own time now and we really want to get her back to our time.  
  
Jinenji:Oh ok then.So you want me to get her?  
  
Sango:Uhh yes.I mean no.Well you see before Inuyasha left to go on his own,he well..he put a tree in the well again and we really need to get the tree out of the well now ok.So can you help us by getting the tree out of the well?  
  
Jinenji:Oh of course I'll help you.  
  
So Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Killila, and Jinenji went back to the well.  
  
Miroku:Well there it is.  
  
Sango:Jinenji try pulling the tree out of the well ok.  
  
Jinenji:Ok.  
  
Hiei:I wonder if that was good?Stay tune for the 4th chapter!  
  
___________________________________________________ 


	4. Who's going to get Kagome?

Chapter 4:Who's going to get Kagome?  
  
Hiei:This isn't that much so enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________ ________  
  
Jinenji tried pulling the tree out. *BOOM!* The tree came out of the well.  
  
Miroku:So who's gonna go in and get Kagome?  
  
Shippo:I'll go.  
  
Sango:What?! But why?I mean you don't even know where Kagome is.  
  
Shippo:I've been there with her before so I should be safe.  
  
Sango:Ok whatever you say Shippo.  
  
Shippo:See you all in a minute ok.  
  
Shippo hoped in the well.  
  
Sango:Becareful Shippo!  
  
Shippo:I will!  
  
Hiei:That was a nice chapter I guess lol!  
  
___________________________________________ ________ 


	5. Kagome,I found you!

Chapter 5:Kagome,I found you!  
  
Hiei:BOO!! Too bad I don't have any help from anyone right now! Lol oh well it's fun thinking of stuff for my story! Hehehe well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
___________________________________________ ________  
  
Shippo was gone and was in Kagome's time now.  
  
Shippo:Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!  
  
Kagome~Huh?Is that Shippo?Kagome:Shippo! Where are you?!  
  
Shippo:Where do you think I am?!  
  
Kagome~Uhh he must be in the well.That's where they come in to see me!!Kagome:Shippo I coming!!  
  
Shippo:OK then!  
  
Kagome ran to the well house and found Shippo.  
  
Kagome:Shippo!  
  
Shippo:Kagome!  
  
Shippo and Kagome hugged.  
  
Kagome:Shippo what are you doing here?  
  
Shippo:Oh about that.Well,Inuyasha lefted us.  
  
Kagome:W-what but why?Did I do something wrong?  
  
Shippo:We don't know that so we need you to come back to our era ok.  
  
Kagome:Umm ok then.  
  
So Kagome and Shippo hopped in the well and then Kagome said  
  
Kagome:Shippo are you sure Inuyasha went alone?  
  
Shippo:Yep.I was there went he left!  
  
Kagome:Oh I see.Do you think I did something wrong to hurt his feelings?  
  
Shippo:I think so.Did anything happened when you were at school?  
  
Kagome:*gasp*I remember that when my boyfriend kissed me he was up in the tree!And he probably saw us kiss!  
  
Shippo:Oh Kagome you have a boyfriend?!?!?! None of us knew that!  
  
Hiei:That was a good chapter! Lol! Chapter 6 is on it's way! 


	6. What have I done?

Chapter 6:What have I done?  
  
Hiei:Aww I like this chapter it's soo kawaii what happens in it!ENJOY!!  
  
Kagome~What have I done? Inuyasha is out there somewhere,all sad.Just because of me and my boyfriend!  
  
Shippo:She's in a deep thought.I wonder if I can cheer her up?Shippo think about it she probably misses Inuyasha!We better get going.Shippo:Kagome don't you think we should be getting back and try to find Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome:*gasp* I forgot.Yeah we better get going.Kagome~Inuyasha!  
  
Hiei:I hoped you liked this chapter like I did!!!! Chapter 7 coming soon! 


	7. Welcome back,Kagome!

Chapter 7: Welcome back,Kagome!  
  
Hiei:This chapter is ok I guess. Enjoy!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Now Kagome and Shippo are back in the warring states era.  
  
Sango and Miroku:Welcome back Kagome and Shippo!!!!  
  
Shippo:I know why Inuyasha is jealous err mad!  
  
Sango~Huh?! Mad? Jealous? Can this be that Inuyasha loves Kagome?  
  
Miroku~Huh? What's up with Sango?  
  
Miroku:Sango you alright?  
  
Sango:Uhh.. yeah I'm find. Why do you ask Miroku?  
  
Miroku:Oh nothing really.  
  
Sango:Ok.  
  
Kagome~Inuyasha I hope your alright.  
  
Shippo:Well what are we waiting for?Aren't we going to find Inuyasha or not?  
  
Kagome:Right.We better get going.  
  
Sango~Does Kagome love Inuyasha back?  
  
Miroku:Hurry up Sango!  
  
Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,and Jinenji(still there but he's not talking) were about to leave Sango there by the well.  
  
Sango:Uhh..Hey wait for me!!!!  
  
Miroku waits for Sango to catch up.Kagome giggles.  
  
Miroku:That took you a while! *touches Sango's butt*  
  
Sango:Epp.*slaps Miroku*Grr!!!! You should know how to keep your hands to yourself you know!!!  
  
Miroku:Oww!! Maybe we should get going!! *whispers to himself* Man! That really hurt!! Oww! *rubs his face*  
  
Jinenji:Huh? Isn't he coming too?  
  
Shippo:Huh?What are you talking about? Oh.Hey Miroku! Aren't you coming!?!?!  
  
Miroku:Huh? Oh yeah! *runs up to the gang*  
  
Hiei:Sorry that took so long to update.I've been really busy lately! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter just wait till the next one! 


End file.
